


Between Disney and Cosmetics

by Saintminseok



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cosmetics, Disney, Disney Princess, Disney References, Don't judge just give it a chance i know its weird, Feminine Zhengting, How Do I Tag, Just read you may like it, M/M, Makeup, Romance I guess, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Where Zhu zhengting is too obsessed with the Disney Princesses and makeup, and Xukun is never happy about anything.





	Between Disney and Cosmetics

**Author's Note:**

> Zhu Zhengting breaks the Internet :D *i can't english anymore ignore the title*  
> I have no idea what i'm doing with my life while i'm supposed to be studying, but yeah... good luck to whoever is reading this shit, ily <3  
> The princess part is coming in the next chapters...  
> +beta who? idk her

"Princesses are amazing" says the 7 years old Zhengting, getting up excited."And so boring." says Xukun, swinging his little sword made of wood.

Zhengting pouts and sit down, eyes on the floor before looking up and watching the TV again. He has always loved the princesses, watching their movies everytime he gets the chance. But Xukun always has another opinion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aren't you bored of them?"  asks Xukun few years later as Zhengting still watches the same damn Disney princess movies over and over again.

"No!"

"Look at the kids" he adds and Zhengting looks at the two sitting on the floor with their racing cars toys. "Way younger than you and they already like guns, cars and all that. But you only care about your princesses and how good they look."

"Hey! they've got great moral."

"Do they?" he mocks. _They only keep waiting for someone to save them whenever they get into a problem_ , he thinks before getting up and leaving a confused Zhengting behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Zhengting asks as he looks at Justin and Chengcheng playing. He sighs.

 It's always so tough with Xukun, he never liked any of the disney related stuff Zhengting likes and each time, it keeps getting worse.

 

 

 

 

 

"You gotta be kidding me!" screams Xukun. "This shit is for girls. Zhengting, for fuck's sake, you're not into this are you?"

The later looks at him with watery eyes, biting his lips and looking down. What was so wrong with complimenting a youtuber's makeup? What was wrong with liking the make up? What was wrong with loving crop tops and few of girl's clothes? Why were they only girls' and not everyone else's?

Apparently, everything was wrong with it for Xukun.

"I don't know, i just like it. Can't i try it?" He looks at him with puppy eyes, still holding his sister's crop top. "Just once? Please?" he pleads. And Xukun feels like he's holding something so precious in his hands, something that Zhengting only wants to have a taste of, and he's willing to give it to him, except Xukun himself doesn't like the...thing.

So he allows it. "Fine, just this once." and he knows, he was going to regret this soon.

 

 

And soon happened a bit too soon, because now apparenlty the older keeps on watching Youtube videos all day, failing his math, and needing Xukun to save his ass, although he is 2 years younger.

"Can you please, please focus." he says as zhengting's mind wonders somewhere else again, and Xukun doesn't even want to know where.

Zhengting looks at him. "This shit is too hard for me."

"Please try solving one damn freaking problem. I'm tired." Xukun is tired, not only from his last football game but also from tutoring this dumb bestfriend of his. _God, is it too hard to understand maths?_

"Yes it is." Zhengting glares at him. and now he knows he spoke too loud.

"How about this? I'll do something for you if you focus for the next 30 minutes and work on this problem." he tries. _Please, Please_. Zhengting was currently failing maths, and will keep doing so unless Xukun makes a miracle somehow and saves him.

The younger is too deep in his thought to look at Zhengting who's eyes are shining as if he's scheming something. He smiles and gets closer to Xukun. 

"Or..." he stars, and Xukun decides he doesn't like this tone. "You can let me do something for you." Nope he didn't like it one bit.

"And what is it?" he dares to ask.

"I'll do your makeup, really quick, nothing too much, i'll do the lightest makeup i ever learned." and zhengting is speaking too fast, now following Xukun who got up, walking toward the door. "Com'on, do you want me to fail?" 

 _So you want me to be your play doll?_ thinks Xukun. Because Zhengting has never tried makeup in anyone's face, not even his, mostly because he never had the chance to do so and kept focusing on actually learning how to do it more than applying it in real life. It was a chance for him to finally test his skills and he had hopes that Xukun wouldn't turn him down.

"You failing has nothing with my face being painted like a girl's." Xukun says, and before he knows it, a hand is stopping him from opening the door.

"Fine" a dejected zhengting says. "I'll just study." Either ways, he was no longer in the mood to do makeup now thanks to the other. 

So they study, for the next 30 minutes.

And Xukun is not lying when at night he tells Ziyi that he almost stabbed his own eyes with a sharp pencil while looking at Zhengting's disastrous mistakes. "Dude, you can't believe how it is."

"At least there was no makeup involved for you" he hears on the line.

"Yeah... but i still had to watch his damn Princesses. I swear he's too obssessed." he complains. 

Ziyi was his friend, of course he couldn't label him as a bestfriend cause his soft hearted Zhengzheng is gonna be broken hearted, screaming to the world how bad Xukun is for leaving his side, replacing him and worse, cheating on him. It happened, a long time ago, when they were still kids and when Zhengting first learned what cheating is. Except he learned it wrong. And Xukun doesn't want it to happen ever again.

"What movie was it this time?" Ziyi asks curiously.

"I don't know, it's about that dead girl who comes back in life thanks to a kiss. If the dude asked me, i'd tell him to back off, it's a trap."

Ziyi laughs at his friend's comment. "Oh, sleeping beauty?"

"You know it?"

"Man, I babysit my cousin. Forgot about that?"

"Oh yeah... i actually forgot." he says before looking at his bedroom's door. He titles his head and sees his bestfriend standing there, acting as if it's their first time doing that.

"Hey!" the few cm taller says, approaching.

"Ziyi, i gotta go. See you tomorrow." He rushes, walking to the door.

"Yeah, b-" 

His friend didnt even get the chance to end his sentence, but yeah, Xukun has other things to do. A kid -an older one- to babysit because he was suddenly too afraid of sleeping alone. The fact that they were neighbors made it easy for him to snuck out of home and go to Xukun's.

"Com'on, how old are you?" he fakely complains.

"Older than you" and that's how Cai Xukun gets hit in the head with a pen.

 It's their old little thing. Snucking out of home, going to the other's house and sharing the same bed, because either Xukun is too bored alone at home or Zhengting is too afraid to sleep alone. It happens, many times in fact, so now, they just sleep peacefully, not thinking about anything else.

 

 

 

 

   
  
  
  
It's one of the many days when Zhengting drags Xukun to the mall, mostly for sightseeing.

  
   
Oh my god!" he exclams out loud.

  
  
"please, tell me it's anything but your princesses." says cxk but zzt doesn't care at the moment, too used to the other's reaction.

  
  
"This ariel makeup is amazing." He says to himself as he ignores xk and keeps looking at the picture in his phone.

  
  
The two of them walking in the mall before Zhengting stops in front of a new cosmetic shop, and his eyes light up as he goes in and keep looking at the different cosmetic that Xukun is obviously not a fan of.  
  
it only took few minutes before a tall figure approaches him, probably thinking he was alone, smirking and eying him up and down, something that Xukun didn't miss. 

  
  
the man tries talking to Zhengting complimenting his choice of clothes, then something like "i bet this makeup would look good on you" between the lines, and Xukub looks at the pallete in his bestfriend's hand ignoring the cheerful "You think so?" 

  
  
The few more exchanged words got into Xukun, and he understood what was going on.

  
  
The man was hitting on zhengting.

  
  
So he moves, from standing few meters away from his dumb bestfriend -because yes zhengting doesn't know when people are hitting on him/flirting with him- , to standing right behind Zhengting. He coughs.

  
  
Zhengting jumps and turns around before hitting Xukun's chest multiple time. "You.scared.me"

  
  
and xukun pulls him toward him, a protective hand on his waist, embrassing him, putting him as close as he can till their chests are touching, only the thin fabric of their clothes between them. and the older is more confused, he turns his head to the stranger before a hand -xukun's other hand- makes him look at him, while he glares at the stranger.

  
"Kun kun?" He tries. But the younger doesn't hear him.

  
  
In the middle of the heavy tension, he is frozen. The tall man chuckles before he throws his hands up in defeat then takes few steps back before completely turning away from the two of them.  
  
As if on cue, Xukun brurally lets go of Zhengting who loses balance at the sudden lack of support, and shifts his weight on his own two feet and not the younger.  
  
   
  
It wasn't the first time someone tried hitting on Zhengting. Zhengting was beautiful,everyone knows it. He gets unwanted attention most of the time. Those who do not hit on him at least turn around to take a look at the masterpiece that was Zhu Zhengting.  
  
And Xukun had always acted as if he was blind and nothing was happening. That is,until that day. The tall man, getting Zhengting's attention over makeup and somehow xukun didn't like it.  
He definitely didn't like it.  
   
  
 

 

  
   
  
And Xukun is kinda forced to stay with Zhengting  while he tries makeup for the first time. not really, he can get out, but still he stays while complaining every 3 minutes about how they could be doing something else, something better, and manly. But Zhengting brushes all the blabla off.  
  
"So, do i look like a princess yet?" he says as he turns from the mirror, now looking at xukun, who's only looking at his colored hand where Zhengting previously tried the the palette's colors and still didn't take a look at his face.  
  
"You look like a clown with all the colors in your hand."  
  
"Xukun!"  
  
and he lifts his head. What he sees in front of him is not what he expected. To be honest,he wished for Zhengting to miss up the makeup and actually end up looking like a clown. But joke's on him,he looks like a clown with his mouth open, staring at the other.  
  
Zhengting's first ever makeup was not anything simple like what people would try first , the simple light "no makeup" was a no no for him. So he goes wild.   
  
A Harley Quinn look.   
  
Pins in his side hair on the braids.   
  
Lipstick on his lips.  
  
Each eye with a different color.  
  
Blue and Red? Who the hell invented this combination? And why the hell was Zhengting slaying it?  
  
He looks mesmerizing.   
  
When Zhengting was asked for his choice before starting his makeup he answered with "Go hard or go home." And he was true to his words. Xukun though, on the other hand, has lost the ability to speak.  
  
"You look..." _amazing_!  
  
The last part was supposed to be a thought,something that he says inside his head. But he said it, and Zhengting heard it, smiling a little bit.  
  
Xukun gulps, _that's it_ , he thinks, his heart's beating fast. He hates makeup, but hates the damn princesses even more for making Zhengting try it and look like... this.  
  
   
  
That night, Zhengting sleeps again in xukun's bed.  
  
"Don't you ever do a princess makeup ever again"  
  
And zhengting hits him pretty hard with the pillow, multiple times in fact while articulating every single word of his sentence.  
  
"Harley Quinn is not a princess."  
  
Well, _she could be._  
  
   
  
 

 

  
   
  
Xukun is sick for a week during his first year of College. Zhengting comes back to him every day after his classes, nurses him and studies in his room so he'd take better care of him.  
  
It's only few days later that when Xukun feels better he goes to class without telling his friend.  
  
  
Xukun waits for Zhengting as he always does, and the later comes out of his department with a bunch of other people, some mutual friends and others that Xukun doesn't know nor does he intend to do so. Usually at the sight of Xukun, Zhengting would bid goodbye to whoever he is with and runs to him. He runs to him now too, but when Xukun is about to start walking back home with him, the older's hand stops him.

  
  
"Wait" he says looking behind him.

  
  
Another young man is lazily walking towards the two of them and Zhengting is signaling him to come to them.

  
  
_What the hell?_

  
  
"Kun kun! This is Yanjun!-" but Xukun doesn't continue listening ans instead looks at Yanjun who smiles at him slowly.

  
  
As he keeps checking the other he misses all the "Kun kun, are you better now?", "Is your fever down?", "Tell me if you don't feel good." , "I'm still staying at your house. I'm worried."

  
  
Something tells Xukun this Yanjun is going to give him a hard time. His gut feeling is never wrong.

 

  
   
  
It is from that day that Yanjun keeps appearing everywhere Zhengting is. Xukun is sure of it when even Ziyi start to ask about him, and Ziyi is the most oblivious person ever, after Zhengting of course.  
  
  
"So your makeup-" Xukun is asking because it was the weekend, which means the older was going to try a makeup look and he would've usually talked about it all day until Xukun places his earphones in his ears.  
  
"Oh! I won't do anything till next week i guess? I don't know" Zhengting rushes.  
  
_Why?_  
  
"'I'm going to watch a musical."  
  
"You don't even like musicals, Zhengting."  
  
"Yeah? I never gave it a thought."  
  
_Yes you did_. And Xukun remembers how Zhengting kept criticizing a musical they both went to until they were kicked out by security. So he wonders, what could make Zhengting forget about his dear makeup look and disney princesses marathon and go for a ... musical.  
  
"Yanjun loves them." Here it was.  
  
And Xukun leaves his room without a word, just as Zhengting was going to ask him to come too. He bites his lips then put the extra ticket he got for Xukun inside his bag.

  
  
The young man goes on a long walk in the neighborhood. This whole time Xukun had only one question in mind.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Where the hell did this Yanjun come from?

**Author's Note:**

> If you went all the way down and read it all, you're braver than the marine and again, ily <3  
> I swear to God this is the weirdest idea and the weirdest thing i wrote... even my lame smut at childhood was not this weird.  
> Yes i'm including the princesses but i guess it'll be in the next chapter or the one after? Idk
> 
> yell at me at both my twitter and curious cat @minseokting (previously @avecminseok )


End file.
